


Lorne Learns the Art of Shibari (John's POV)

by ract46



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, M/M, Sequel, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ract46/pseuds/ract46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an AU where BDSM relationships are the norm and everyone is graded on a sub/Dom scale.<br/>This is Johns POV of the events in 'Lorne Learns the Art of Shibari'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lorne Learns the Art of Shibari (John's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had it proof-read.

John sat at his desk; he sat at his desk and stared at the report on the screen in front of him. He should have been reading the report; he was supposed to sign off on it before he went on the four days R&R that his XO, Major Evan Lorne, somehow had managed to arrange, but he couldn’t concentrate. He was _antsy_ ; that was the word that came to mind. Antsy and irritable; everything and everyone had been getting to him lately. His XO had noticed his deteriorating mood, his ‘tetchiness’ and lack of concentration; and that wasn’t good.

He knew what he needed; what was wrong. He needed to be on his knees, naked except for his collar being spanked or paddled by his Master. What was wrong was that in four weeks he hadn’t been able to serve his Master, to submit and just obey. While he was the military leader in Atlantis, and good at his job, he was also a submissive and needed to serve. Now that he had a Dom again, had a Master to serve, his submissive needs were begging to be met. That was what was making him antsy.

He looked back down to the report on the latest Wraith attack; he has barely read the first page before he finds himself scanning through the pages unable to concentrate as his thoughts wander to what he would rather be doing. Damn it! Why hadn’t he noticed before, why hadn’t he checked, his IQ is supposed to be in the top two per-cent. The report was prepared by Lorne; who would have cross-checked and verified every word before putting it before him to sign-off on. Lorne his XO who knows his CO hates the paper work; Lorne his Master who is waiting on his sub in their quarters. John quickly electronic signs the report, forwards it on and shuts down the computer before practically running out the office towards their quarters and his Master.

\--

John entered their quarters and saw the book on the bedside table. His cock twitched in anticipation. He knew Evan was intrigued by the Japanese bondage and hoped he was ready to try it out on him. They really hadn’t had the opportunity since the book had arrived.

“I thought you’d have been back before now?” his Master asks from couch he’s sitting on reading.

“I had to review the report on the last attack and it took me longer than it should have.”

“You read it through and sign it off?” John knows that Evan knows he didn’t.

“I had trouble concentrating on it; then realised it was compiled by my XO who knows I don’t like paper work, so I signed it off and sent it on.”

Evan smiles, “Have you eaten?”

John knows Evan’s pleased that he was truthful with him, didn’t try to claim he had read the report, “Yes, I had something from the mess hall earlier.”

“Then be a good boy and strip, and then kneel down here.”

Finally John can feel himself relax.

“Yes Master”; he strips off his clothes, neatly folds them and places them on a chair close to where he is standing. He walks over to where his Master indicated and kneels, head bowed, hands behind his back and knees parted.

\--

John senses the anticipation begin, his Master is going to play with him tie him up and use him. His cock is hard at the thought; he needs this.

“On the bed, kneeling, arms out in front, head down”, John moves to obey his Master; his dog tags click together on his collar. He stretches out his arms straight out and palms flat on the bed, knees apart and head down. His mind is wandering; what was his Master planning, he hadn’t seen any toys out; and then what he needs to centre himself, calm his thoughts and allow him to focus on the one thing he should, his Master, occurs. He feels his Masters touch on the back of his neck, his Masters’ touch _claiming_ him.

“You need this John; you’ve been so out of sorts, irritable, quick tempered.” His Masters’ hand slides down along his back slowly. A needy sigh escapes Johns’ lips as he replies “Yes Master”.

The sound of flesh striking flesh rings in his ears as his Master hand alternates between his ass cheeks; the spanking unpredictable as the slaps to his ass land in an uneven timing and intensity. His Master switches hand and a gentle rhythmic cadence builds to steady uniform hard spanking. John can feel is hard cock pulse every time his Masters’ hand lands against his warm and throbbing ass.

A groan forces itself from him as his Master commands, “Don’t come.” His cock was hard, dripping and pulsing in time with his heart. He turned and looked as his Master walked over to the toy chest. He taken his shirt off; from the chest he picked up a leather paddle. John turned back and dropped his head; involuntarily licking his lips in anticipation; his cock still hard.

“You still don’t come”, a groan of frustration pulls itself from him at his Masters’ words.

“You don’t come without my permission.”

“Yes Master”, before he can consider if his reply was correct, or should have been ‘No Master’ the paddle lands hard against his spanked ass and a roar tears free from his throat. The paddle continues to land as John feels himself fly off into the Lantean sky, soaring in his subspace; free of everything but his submission to his Master.

“Up on your knees, turn around and face me.”

The words came to him as if the sound was passing through water; working through the light-headedness of his headspace. He jumped to comply. His cock still hard and leaking. His Master kissed him, claiming him with his mouth and John kissed back; his need evident in the passion of the kiss.

Too soon his Master breaks the kiss; John falls back on his heels in the position his Master commanded before the kiss. His chest rising and falling with each breath, his arousal shining in his unfocused eyes.

He feels the tight binding around his chest; his thighs; his arms and his ankles. He feels kinda stretched out and confined at the same time. His cock throbbing, _needing_ , as sensations dance around his body; nails teasing along his cock, teeth nipping at his chest, his ears, his throat. Then his cock is bathed in warm, hot intense sensations; a tongue swirling around his glans, a deep, hot, moist throat. He _needs_ so much; he _needs_ his Masters’ words… ‘ _come_ ’ and he has no choice but to obey.

\--

He’s aware of the tight bindings leaving his body, of being laid down on his back. His Masters’ fingers slick with oil preparing him, then leaving him feeling empty and needing is Master until with his legs lifted onto his Masters’ shoulders he his filled in one long slow thrust. His Masters’ pace increases; every stroke hitting his prostrate, his own cock lengthening along his stomach.

He feels a damp warmth cleanse him; a soothing coolness calm his back and ass; then he is wrapping himself around his Masters warm body under the covers of the bed. His head resting in the crook of his Masters arm. Only three more days of this; he knows they are going to have to make time for each other so that when their break is over he gets to server his Master more often; it’s not just his need to sub that’s been denied, his Master needs to Dominate too. John has to make sure they both get time to be like this; they both have needs to be met.


End file.
